SGA: Weir's Off Day
by MartyCessna
Summary: Weir turns into a Wraith, Sheppard is left to deal with it. Adapted from an IM RP, so apologies if it's somewhat choppy and improbable.
1. Chapter 1

Sheppard stood glaring at Rodney McKay. Of all of the people to evacuate, he had hoped that the scientist would stick around, discover a solution, and implement it. Granted, McKay was one of the last to leave, but Sheppard suspected that had more to do with the mountain of equipment being packed than any spark of courage.

Rodney shot a glare back Sheppard's direction, "Don't get me wrong, I'm just as concerned for Dr. Weir as anyone, I just think it would be prudent to find a way to get her back, somewhere where the threat of having the life sucked out of me is far less imminent!"

"We can't just leave her like this!" Sheppard argued.

"I say we can. And should. Unless you plan on shooting her in self-defense." Here McKay gave Sheppard's gun a pointed look, "The best way to help her is to remove the temptation to do something all of us will later regret. She's only going to get worse, and chances are, if we leave, we'll all live long enough to help her."

Sheppard glanced over his shoulder, catching movement from the corner of his eye. A green-tinted face watched from the doorway of the jumper bay, hissing. Sheppard held his p-90 a little closer and eyed Rodney, "Are you worried about her killing me or the other way around?"

Rodney blinked, looked from Sheppard to the woman in the doorway, and tossed in the last bag of equipment, "Look, just go or stay, but I'm getting out of here while I still can."

"Fine," Sheppard's glare did not lose intensity, "I'm staying."

Rodney paused in his packing to stare at Sheppard for a moment, "Um. Okay. Good." He winced slightly and turned to leave.

"Rodney," Sheppard looked down, "good luck."

"Yes, hmm. You too," Rodney shut the door.

Sheppard turned to address the intruder, but she was no longer in the doorway. Cautiously, he stepped out and began walking down the corridor.

"Hello? Elizabeth?" He heard light footsteps and ran to follow. They led straight to the control room.

By the time Sheppard figured out where she was, he was standing right in her way. The gate explosively activated, forcing Sheppard to roll out of the way.

"What is she doing?" he muttered, trying to see the shadowy form in the darkened control room. The figure began moving down toward the gate, slowly.

"Elizabeth?" Sheppard called, "it's me, it's Sheppard."

Dr. Weir stepped into the light, and for the first time, Sheppard could see the full extent of the transformation. Her skin was avocado green, her eyes bright yellow with black slits. Her hair was the same, except it was drenched with sweat and hanging from her head in strings. She moved like one of Them. And in her yellow eyes was a carnal hunger that was all-too familiar.

"Whatever you're doing, I think we should talk first," Sheppard positioned himself between her and the gate, having worked out exactly what she was planning.

Weir snarled and began moving down the staircase in front of Sheppard.

_Well, that's a start, she hasn't jumped me yet. _He thought, then he tried to force himself to smile, "You shouldn't have bothered ordering out. I think we're off the delivery route."

With a downward tilt of her head, Weir continued down the stairs, intent on the gate.

"Come on, you didn't give up on me when I was a bug," Sheppard inched backward, gun at the ready, but loathe to use it.

Weir paused, blinked, and snarled again.

"Yeah, remember your bedside manner?" Sheppard tried again, "it didn't make me feel any better? Except that I knew you were trying."

Weir started walking again, creeping forward, eyes on Sheppard's gun.

"Well, that's what I'm doing now," Sheppard sighed, "I'm trying."

With a grunt, Weir darted forward. Sheppard opened fire and shot the floor in front of her feet. Chunks of debris flew in all directions, and Weir stopped until he stopped firing.

He glanced at her apologetically, "I know you're still in there somewhere, Elizabeth Weir."

Weir crouched and bared her teeth, staring at Sheppard.

"Heh, come on, you know we can help you," Sheppard pointed up, "Rodney's probably coming up with something right now."

He paused, listening to the earpiece he wore. Nothing.

"Or…now."

Nothing.

"Or…any second now…"

Weir paced back and forth, finally moving forward again, slower this time. Sheppard backed up until he was directly in front of the gate. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can you understand a word of what I'm saying?"

Weir opened her mouth, but only a screech came from it.

Sheppard gulped slightly, but stood firm, staring her in the eye.

"You and I both know I can't let you through this gate," he clenched his jaw, firing again at the ground in front of her.

Weir screeched and dodged through the weapons fire, running for the gate. Sheppard shot at her, purposefully missing, and lunged forward, tackling her to the ground. They wrestled for what felt like ages before Sheppard got ahold of the injection device Beckett had given him before he had evacuated with the injured. Quickly, he pressed it to Weir's arm and within moments, she was still.

Sheppard backed off, carefully, watching to see if she'd regain consciousness. Not wanting to waste any time, he picked her up and headed for the prison cell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sheppard to Jumpers."

"Beckett here, go ahead," came the reply.

Sheppard glanced into the force field-shielded cell, "Weir's been neutralized. She's in the cell."

"Understood Colonel," Beckett's voice held more than a hint of concern, "We're heading back now."

"Copy that, see you in a few, Sheppard out," he quickly signed off and turned his attention to the slowly-waking prisoner.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he tried to say lightly, "you're not going to give me any more trouble, are you?"

The woman wraith stared back at him groggily.

"I know you're probably hungry, but if you're nice to me," Sheppard continued, "I might get you a sandwich."

Weir stared straight ahead, slitted eyes unblinking.

"See, now I _know_ you're still in there. If you were all Wraith, you'd have hissed when I mentioned nonliving food!" Sheppard smirked triumphantly.

Weir/Wraith hissed under her breath and looked away.

Sheppard tapped the communicator in his ear, "Beckett, where are you guys? She's awake."

"I'm sorry, Colonel, we're gettin' back as quick as we can."

Sheppard sighed and noticed Weir staring at him again, expectantly. He decided to try once again to make conversation, "Hear that? The guys are on the way. So you can just sit back, relax, and enjoy the…uh…walls."

Weir stared, the desperate hunger showing in her eyes. She crouched in front of Sheppard and tilted her head at him.

"Uh," Sheppard fidgeted with his gun, "Yeah, I just wish you'd stop looking at me like you think maybe it's dinnertime and John's on the menu. It's making me uncomfortable."

Weir gazed.

"And if we're going to be roommates for the next few minutes, we're already off to a bad start."

Weir still gazed, but blinked, and for just a moment, seemed to give him a frightened look. The look melted into the cold green face, but left a spark of hope in Sheppard.

"We're going to get you out of there," he whispered softly, "I promise. Whatever it takes."

Weir looked at him silently. She nodded, opened her mouth, and let out a wild, ear-splitting shriek.

Sheppard covered his ears, "I could really do without the singing!"

A different voice spoke into his ear, "Sheppard, this is Beckett, we're comin' in for a landing here. We'll be down there in a jiffy."

"Good timing," Sheppard rubbed his other ear as Weir again fell silent, "She's starting to demand dinner. Be sure to bring some SOs with you."

"I copy that," Beckett replied.

Within minutes, Beckett, a med team, and three armed officers swarmed in. Weir responded to this by standing up and snarling.

"Easy there, love," Beckett approached the cell and turned to Sheppard, "Has there been any change?"

"Not really," Sheppard shook his head, "she's been tranqued a little, but it only slowed her down for a few minutes."

"It's the Wraith DNA making her less susceptible," Beckett cast a worried glance toward Weir.

"Have you heard from Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm afraid not," Beckett started quickly setting up equipment, "he's been out of radio contact since we left. He's probably still on the mainland."

"Great," Sheppard's voice was dry, "Well, see what you can do, Doc." He set his hand encouragingly on Beckett's shoulder for a moment and gave Weir one last look before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Beckett asked nervously.

Sheppard sent a meaningful look toward Weir, "Rodney claimed he was onto something with the Ancient gene restructuring device. I'm going to go check on his progress. Keep an eye on her, do what you can, I'll be right back."

The moment Sheppard had left, Weir turned her cold gaze onto Beckett. He sighed and hoped Sheppard wouldn't be too long.


End file.
